This invention relates to methods and equipment for treating animals including humans with ultrasonic waves for purposes of hygiene and therapy such as for example cleaning, microbicidal and antifungal activity and the promotion of epithelial healing.
In one class of ultrasonic treatment, ultrasonic sound is applied to a working fluid by a transducer. The part of the animal to be treated is immersed in the working fluid and the transducer transfers vibrations in the ultrasonic range to that animal through the working fluid.
In one prior art type of ultrasonic treatment of this class, ultrasonic sound is applied to patients in a range of power levels of from 0 to 5 watts per square centimeter at frequencies in the megahertz range extending from approximately 1/4 megahertz to 3 megahertz. Vibrations of this general type have been used for therapy to human beings in the prior art. It is generally used for stiff joints and muscular disorders.
This therapeutic treatment has several deficiencies, such as for example: (1) it increases the risk of overheating the underlying tissue of patients; (2) it is not useable for hygienic purposes; and (3) it has not been known to have antiviral, antibacterial or antifungal activity, has not been used intentionally to accomplish this purpose, and thus has not be applied in a manner to accomplish antiviral, antibacterial or antifungal activity in an effective manner.
It is known to clean industrial articles with ultrasonic waves transmitted through a liquid medium. In this cleaning technique, the cleaning bath container is constructed of stainless steel and an ultrasound generator is epoxy-bonded to the bottom surface. Cavitation is introduced by large power vibrations well over 100 adjusted decibels in a frequency range which is typically between 20 to 60 kilohertz. The applied power is in a range from a few hundred watts to several kilowatts depending on the cleaning application.
This type of ultrasonic treatment device has a disadvantage in that it might be harmful to human beings. For example, the cavitation in the liquid may be induced through human tissue and cause cavitation in the blood stream or damage to tissue.